Adventures in the real world
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts characters get sent to the real world. What chaos will ensue? Rated T for swearing, innuendos and violence.


Adventures in the Real World.

Summary: The Kingdom Hearts characters get sent to the real world. What chaos will ensue?

 **A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Also Alfred is not my OC, he is one of my best friends from real life and some of the characters mentioned are based/are my cousins. Or they are my friends from real life.**

 **Rated T for swearing, innuendos and violence and blood.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 1- Roxas, Demyx and Axel

I was currently sitting in the living room with my cousin Alexa and my best friend Alfred. We were watching Shaun of the Dead. Our parents were all in Spain looking after our distant auntie and uncle but we weren't allowed to come for some reason. Alfred lived across the street, he normally came over after college. It was a Thursday afternoon and we were on our half term. Also other cousin couldn't look after us for some reason. Maybe they went to help. I dunno. We all watched the screen with interest.

"What a interesting weapon to use against zombies." Alexa commented, flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah I guess." I agreed. Alexa watched the screen with bright emerald eyes.

"I'm keeping a cricket bat in my room." Alfred decided. I looked at him.

"You already have a baseball bat in your room." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Still! It's good to become prepared." Alfred argued. "I'll give you the cricket bat."

"Alright." I said laughing. "Whatever floats your boat."

My other cousin called Demi (we call her Dem for short) came into the room.

"Hey Dem." I said.

"Whatcha watching?" Dem asked.

"Shaun of the Dead." Alexa replied. Then my dog, who is called Saix walked into the room. (I let Alfred name my dog and he called it Saix from this game he likes called Kingdom Hearts, I think.)

"Saix! Saix, come here!" I said clapping my hands to get Saix's attention. Saix jumped up onto my lap and laid down, yawning gently before falling asleep. I gently stroked behind his ears while watching the film. Dem sat on the couch next to Alexa. Alexa yawned, getting a glance from Dem.

"Alexa, did you do an all nighter again?" Dem asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alexa tried to look innocent.

"No..." Alexa said. Dem didn't look convinced.

"Okay, I made a bet with Tom if I could do an all night just by pure will. No coffee or energy drinks. Just pure will. He owes me £45 and sea-salt ice cream."

Dem rolled her eyes. "You're drinking a lot of coffee now, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yup." Alexa replied. "Just finished my 4th cup."

Alfred looked at me. I just shrugged.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone hyper yet." Dem said rolling her eyes. Saix's ears twitched.

"Yeah, it'll happen." I said, thinking about the last time Alexa went completely hyper.

Saix yawned and moved positions on my lap. I looked at him, giggling slightly. Alfred gently petted Saix.

Suddenly there was a massive crash and windows shook and a painting fell off the wall. Saix jumped off my lap and started barking and growling. Alfred looked at me then he looked around. Alexa jumped up from the the couch looking around.

"What the fuck was that?" Dem asked jumping up and looking around.

"No idea." I replied.

"We should go see what it was." Alfred suggested. We went out of the living room then into the kitchen. Alexa opened the front door and ran out into the garden. Saix followed her.

"Guys! You should come see this!" Alexa shouted. We all looked at each other then ran out into the garden.

"What the..?" Dem asked.

"No way." Alfred whispered, looking at the scene.

Lying on the grass were 3 guys. 2 of them were wearing long black coats while the other guy wasn't. They all had different hair colors. Saix cautiously went up to the one with the bright blond hair and sniffed him. He groaned.

"Uh, hello?" Alexa asked them. "You okay?"

The blonde haired boy opened his eyes. When he saw me and Alfred first, he jumped up and summoned his Keyblade. Okay, wasn't expecting that.

"Who are you?" he asked pointing his keyblade at us. "Where am I?"

"Oi. Put the weapon down." Alexa said folding her arms and glaring at the boy.

"It's a Keyblade." Alfred corrected.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He looked at Alexa and his expression changed. To confusion. Why was he looking at Alexa strangely?

"Axel?" he asked. "Have you been messing with Vexen's experiments again?

"What?" Alexa said blinking at the blonde.

"You're Roxas!" Alfred exclaimed staring at Roxas. Roxas stared at Alfred confused.

"How do you know my name?" Roxas asked pointing his keyblade at Alfred.

"Uhhhh... Long story.." Alfred replied. Saix sat next to my legs. One of the guys in the black coats groaned. The one with the bright red hair. I noticed it was the same colour as Alexa's hair. Strange..

"Ah, my head. What happened?" he muttered. He looked up at us. He saw Alexa. There was an awkward silence as the fiery red-head and my cousin had a staring contest.

"Awkward.." Dem muttered.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at all of us with his bright emerald eyes. Again, same eye color as Alexa. Were they related or something..?

"My name's Alexa." Alexa replied.

"I'm Demi but you can call me Dem for short." Dem said.

"I'm Lexi." I said. My full name is Alexis but I prefer to be called Lexi or Lex.

"I'm Alfred." Alfred said. Roxas was his favorite character from Kingdom Hearts so he was doing quite well keeping it together. I watched him, just waiting for him to have a fanboy moment.

"The dog's called Saix." Dem said nodding her head towards the brown and white spaniel. Saix had a few spots on his face that resembled an X. Maybe that's why Alfred called him Saix. I dunno.

"Alfred named him." I said. Saix barked. The other blonde haired guy was now awake and staring at us.

"My name's Axel." Axel said. "Got it memorized?"

I had heard that phrase before from Alexa, but she only used it to annoy our cousins that we have a.. strong disliking for.

"The other guy is Demyx, right?" Dem asked. Alfred nodded.

"How do you know our names?" Demyx asked us confused.

"Long story." Alfred said.

"Alexa looks like Axel." Demyx pointed out. Roxas looked at Alexa then at Axel. He sighed gently.

"Great. Two Axels. Just what we needed." Roxas muttered.

"Hey!" Alexa and Axel said at the same time.

"Aw, come on Roxy, I'm not that bad, am I?" Axel asked, putting an arm around Roxas.

"Don't call me Roxy!" Roxas snapped, folding his arms.

Axel snorted. "Okay, Rox." he teased. Roxas glared at him.

"Aww! Cute puppy!" Demyx said looking at Saix who was curiously sniffing Axel's leg. Saix then barked then ran up to Demyx, jumping onto him and licking his face. Demyx started to laugh. I chuckled.

"I think he likes you." I said. Demyx nodded and laughed as Saix continued to lick Demyx's face.

"So.. uh.. do you guys wanna come inside?" Dem asked not really knowing what to say in this current situation.

"Sure." Axel said. Saix jumped off Demyx. Axel then helped Demyx up, who stumbled slightly. The Nobodies followed us into the kitchen.

"So, how do you know us?" Demyx asked as soon as he got into the kitchen.

Alfred explained that they were from Kingdom Hearts, a videogame that followed the adventures of Sora. The Nobodies stared at us, confused and shocked.

There was another awkward silence as the Nobodies were trying to get their heads around of what Alfred just told them.

The Melodius Noturne was the first to break the silence.

"Have you played the game?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred nodded. "All 3 games."

Demyx opened his mouth to ask something else but a growl interrupted him. I chuckled softly and he blushed.

"Man, I'm hungry." Axel muttered. Roxas and Demyx nodded in agreement.

"There are Oreos and Doritos in the cupboard." Alexa said pointing to one of the cupboards. The firery-haired Nobody looked at Alexa, confused.

"Doritos? Oreos?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, what are they?" Demyx asked. Dem went to the cupboard and got out a packet of Oreos and a packet of chilli heatwave Doritos.

Alexa opened the packet before handing Axel an Oreo.

"Try it." she urged him. Axel slowly took a bite. His bright green eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Wow. This is good." he said before eating the whole thing.

The other two nobodies tried the Oreos both liking them. Axel liked the Doritos. Demyx and Roxas.. not so much.

"It's hot! It's hot!" Demyx exclaimed. Axel started to laugh at Demyx, finding his reaction hilarious. Alfred gave him a class of water which the Melodius Noturne chugged down.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked. Axel stopped laughing at Demyx and frowned.

"I...can't remember." Axel replied. "All I remember is walking back to the castle from a mission then a bright flash."

"Where are we exactly?" Demyx asked. "I don't think I know this world."

"Earth." I replied. "We're in England right now. It's quite a small country, compared to some of the others in the world."

Dem went upstairs and got her globe. She came back down and showed them Earth.

"Wow, it's big!" Demyx exclaimed. Alexa coughed something and Dem sniggered. I rolled my eyes. Those two can be so immature but then again, so can me and Alfred.

"It's massive. There are many many cities and towns in the world." I explained to the Nobodies.

"Have you been to all of them?" Demyx asked looking at me with amazed blue eyes. I laughed.

"No. I've only been to a few of them." I replied.

"You can have a better look on Google Maps." Alexa said.

"They won't know what that is you idiot." Dem said, slapping Alexa upside the head.

"Ow! Uncalled for!" Alexa exclaimed glaring at Dem.

"Well it's not my fault that you are a twat!" Dem shot back. Axel smirked, watching the argument.

"Will you two stop fighting?" I asked glaring at the both of them.

"She started it!" Alexa said pointing at Dem. I rolled my eyes.

Roxas ate more Oreos while Axel was eating more doritos.

"So now what?" Alfred asked.

"We should give them a tour of the house." Dem replied.

"Good idea, Dem." Axel said. I nodded. I gave them a tour of the house. I showed them where the bathrooms are and other things that I thought that was useful information. Saix followed us, staying close to Demyx. Demyx looked around.

"Nice place." Demyx commented.

"Thanks." I said.

"I lost the game!" Alexa suddenly shouted.

"You made me lose the game!" I shouted at Alexa, annoyed.

"Same here!" Dem and Alfred exclaimed. Roxas, Axel and Demyx looked at us confused.

"What's 'the game?'" Axel asked confused.

Alexa smirked. "The game only has three rules." Alexa held up 3 fingers. "One: You are now playing the game. Two: You must not think of the game because if you do you have lost the game.. And rule number 3. If you think about the game, you must then announce to everyone that you have lost the game."

"Crap. I lost the game again!" Dem exclaimed.

"I lost the game!" Demyx shouted.

Alexa and Dem started laughing. Just then the phone rang. I walked over and grabbed the phone. I then answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Lex!" my friend Rebecca chirped.

"Hey Becky!" I said smiling.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh not much. Just hanging out with Al and my cousins." I replied. I couldn't tell her that there were Kingdom Hearts characters in my house. She would think I'm crazy.

"Cool." she said. "How's your dog?"

"Saix?" I asked.

"Yeah. Unless you got another one." Becky replied.

"Nope. Just Saix at the moment." I said looking at Saix. He was sat next to Demyx's legs looking up at me with big bright blue eyes. "He's fine. He's sitting next to Demy- I mean, Alexa." Oh shit. I nearly said Demyx. Demyx looked at me and I glanced at him.

Thankfully, she wasn't paying full attention. "Cool." she said. I inwardly sighed in relief. Good, she didn't notice.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Not much really. Watching my cousins and siblings play Mario Kart at the moment." she replied.

"Cool." I said. Axel was looking around. From the other end of the phone, I could hear shouts and laughter.

Becky giggled. "They're playing Rainbow Road at the moment."

"Ugh, I fucking hate that race." I said.

"Same here." Becky said. Demyx looked at me confused. I gave him a look that clearly said "I'll tell you later"

I heard a voice from the other end of the phone. "Becky! Becky! It's your turn!" I recognised that voice. That was Becky's little sister Christina.

"I gotta go." Becky said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." I said. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Becky said before she hung up.

"Who was that?" Axel asked curiously.

"That was my friend Becky." I replied. "I know her from school."

"I know what to do!" Dem exclaimed. "We could play Mario Kart!"

The three members of Organisation XIII looked at Dem, with a questioning look.

"Mario Kart?" Demyx asked.

"It's a game on the Wii! Basically you compete in races and you see who wins. Of course, some of the races are hard. Like Rainbow Road." Dem replied. The three members still looked lost.

Alexa laughed. "You'll see"

We played a few games, taking in turns. Axel and Roxas got the hang of it pretty quickly. Demyx, not so much. For some of them such as Koopa Cape, he kept falling into the water. I laughed gently, seeing the concentration and the frustration on his face.

"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Alfred asked. I shrugged. We could try to get the Nobodies back to their world but I didn't exactly know how.

"We could go to London!" Dem exclaimed.

"Yeah! I've got enough money for our train tickets!" Alexa said. "Besides, we can't stay here for the rest of our half term and it would be good if we showed Axel, Demyx and Roxas our world!"

"London?" Axel asked.

"Yup. It's our capital city. Every country in the world has a capital city." I explained. I then glanced at the clock that was on the far wall. Half 10 already? Wow, time sure flies by.

I yawned. "I think we should get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." I said yawning. Axel and Demyx yawned as well.

"But where are we gonna sleep?" Roxas asked. Soon enough, we had sorted out the sleeping arrangements. Axel and Roxas were in the spare room. Alexa was sharing with Dem in the other spare room. Demyx was in my room. I let him have the bed so I slept on the floor. We did our teeth and went into our rooms. I got into the made bed. Demyx yawned. I had turned the light off on my way to the bed.

"Night Lexi." Demyx mumbled gently before falling asleep.

"Night Demyx." I said before falling asleep myself.

 **Aaannd that's the first chapter! Phew, that took me a long time.**

 **Also, sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories. I have been really really busy. But I am on my summer holidays so I will try to update!**

 **I will be including the other characters but I don't know when to include them. Who should I include next?**

 **PM me or put it in the reviews.**

 **Anyways, read and review.**


End file.
